Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 1****st**** Season of Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning! Air Date: 12-8-07. I don't own anything. Now you wonder why this is a 1****st**** Season even though A Allies Quest is the 1****st**** Season, well this is a story that didn't work out, a new plot and different heroes plus different happenings. This one has 25 Heroes this time, the evil is not Lon, and this is like Spyro: A New beginning except it affects all 6 and a half seasons of mine. This Story is an exile! Sparx will be apart of this but he won't be a hero. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hello I'm the narrator, I'm here to tell you a war that is about to happen. Well our story takes place in the Dragon Realms, where a 16 year old Purple Dragon lives, what he doesn't know that he is going to meet some Ally's/Heroes. He is at his Dragon Home where he lives. Now Spyro, he is a purple dragon, a very special creature that people tell him, he has defeated the Dark Master. And No, this is nothing like the end of Eternal Night, you wish though. Hmm, well anyways let's see how he is doing.

The Scene went to Spyro in his bedroom thinking.

"I hate it when people are proud of me even though I have defeated the Dark Master" said Spyro to himself.

"But I do wish that I went onto another adventure"

"Another Adventure?! Oh come on, we already had enough trouble with the Dark Master almost kicking our sorry butts goodbye!" said a Dragonfly.

Now the Dragonfly who just spoke is Sparx, he is a annoying and a sarcastic dragonfly that is like a brother to Spyro almost.

"Sparx, I'm bored, there is nothing to do!" exclaimed Spyro

"Oh there are plenty of things to do! We can sleep, kick some sheep butt, the list goes on!"

"Well I want an adventure Sparx, I want an adventure that is fun and challenging!"

Little did he know that he was going to get his wish in a few moments…

Meanwhile in the Convexity…

Thunder and Lightning commenced in the Convexity, it seemed quiet, almost too quiet, but after 1 minute of that, Lightning struck a strange evil looking lair, it electrocuted the whole lair and something was happening inside once the Lightning.

The Scene went inside where the electricity from the Lightning turned on some machinery, they hummed as they opened up a strange coffin and inside was a gruesome magician/monster he seemed dead but not for long. The Lightning struck the lair once again as the Machinery electrocuted the body and his eyes opened.

"Hahahahh! Free at last!" said the Monster/Magician as he got up, got out his Dark Scepter and blasted the Sky with Darkness.

"It is time to destroy all the Heroes that are a threat to my plan, I'll send them to the Dragon Realms where I was vanished!" as he said a sort of a devil spell and his plan commenced.

The Scene went back to the Dragon Realms where Spyro and Sparx heard a noise.

"What was that, I heard a loud bang!" said Spyro

"That's probably a voice inside your head telling you something" said Sparx in a sarcastic way.

"Sparx, be serious, I swear I could've of heard something!" as they looked at the sky and they were in horror. There was a Dark Skull in the sky and it was moving it's mouth as if it was talking.

"Attention all Worlds, the most frightening magician/monster has returned and is ready to defeat you all!" said the Dark Skull as it disappeared and the darkness swallowed the morning sky, everything broke into pieces, the plants died and dark creatures appeared.

"Oh no it's a Nightmare! It really never ends! I'm going to faint!" said Sparx as he fell to the floor fainted.

"Weirdo, I wonder who is this guy that Dark Skull is talking about, I must see Igntius, he must know what's happening, get up Sparx!" said Spyro as he nudged his fainted friend.

"Okay, I'm up! Sheesh, your nudges are mre painful that Porcupines!"

"Let's go to Ignitus, he may know what's going on" as they went as fast as they can to Ignitus. 1 minute of running they finally made it.

"Ignitus, there is something happening right now!" said Spyro

"Yeah like a talking Skull saying were are doomed!" said Sparx

"Yes, I noticed, it is more worse that I feared" said Ignitus

"What do you mean Ignitus?"

"I mean that the ferocious monster is upon us, he is so strong that he can destroy one world with the wield of his Dark Scepter"

"Oh great, a ferocious monster is going to kill us all! Tell me something I don't know" said Sparx

"As I was saying, this ferocious being has returned and ready to take on anything that tries to foil his plan" said Ignitus

"Well what should I do?" asked Spyro

"You must defeat him with Special Weapons that are scattered across the worlds, find them in order to defeat him"

"Find Special Weapons and defeat the guy, um… do I need to write that down?" said Sparx

"Don't worry Ignitus we'll find them" as all of a sudden 24 portals opened up in front of them and out came 24 people.

"Whoa, that was a rough landing!" said an orange bandicoot

"Aye my tail is singed" said a Fox

"Where are we?" said a blue hedgehog as they looked around, they saw each other and Spyro, Sparx, and Ignitus.

"Oh great were in a different world" said a human holding a key.

"Ah, I believe he has sent all of you here so he can defeat you" said Ignitus to the 24 people who just popped out.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second" said Sparx

"Who are you guys anyways?" asked Spyro

"I'm Crash Bandicoot"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I'm Jak"

"I'm Ratchet"

"I'm Mario"

"I am Kirby"

"I'm Pickachu the Pokemon"

"I'm Link"

"I am Sora the Keyblade bearer"

"I'm Sly Cooper"

"I'm DK the Gorilla"

"I'm Fox Mccloud"

"I'm Croc the Crocodile"

"I'm Pacman"

"I'm Rayman"

"I'm Klonoa"

"I'm Tak"

"I'm Ty the Tasmanian Tiger"

"I'm Kao the Kangaroo"

"I'm Kingsley"

"I'm Samus"

"I am Master Chief"

"And I'm Megaman"

"Okay well I'm Spyro the Dragon, the hero of the Dragon Realms"

"I have one question, why are we here?" asked Crash

"Let Ignitus tell you the story" said Spyro as Ignitus told all of the people the story about the ferocious magician/beast.

"So you're saying that we should work together and defeat this guy" said Sora

"Pretty much and also find those Special Weapons in order to defeat them, hurry there is not much time" said Ignitus

"Well since we don't know each other, let's work together to defeat that guy" said Samus

"Good, all for one and one for all" said Sora as they all placed their hands/paws together.

"Okay let's go" said Crash

"You might want to take the Space Ship I built, it has all of the locations of the Special Weapons" said Ignitus.

"Oh goody, well I'll tag along in case you get in trouble and what not" said Sparx

"Let's start this Adventure" said Spyro as they all went to the Space Ship and took off to their first destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Their Adventure Begins! Tell me if it is boring so I can re write it. Review Big!**


	2. Chapter 2: Springfield!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter of Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning! Air Date: 12-15-07. **

**Angel: Is it hard to put a few more characters in?**

**TVGC: Much… There is a battle in this chapter but Samus, Master Chief, and Megaman can't show their attacks until I find out more about them. Kingsley I already know his attacks. **

**Krypto: Well take your time; there are only 10 more days till Christmas!**

**TVGC: Must find out what I got! (Shakes Present really hard to listen)**

**Speedy: Enjoy before TVGC goes into Christmas Fever!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well, what is the first destination that Ignitus Dragon told us about?" asked Master Chief

"Yeah what is the destination Spyro?" asked Sparx

"Be patient Sparx, I got to activate the computer" said Spyro as he went to the Control Panel, activated the Computer before asking it.

"Computer what is our first destination for the Special Weapons?"

"Hello Purple Dragon and the rest of you Heroes, your first destination is at Springfield, a man there named Homer Simpson can help you find the Special Weapon" (:P Hehehe, what can I say? I am big Simpsons fan! I watched every show there is!) Said the Computer

"Okay Springfield it is" said Samus

"Computer is there anything there we should look out for?" asked Sora

"Most definitely, there are 3 creatures that are all over the Worlds, Heartless, Nobodies, and Dark Devils! But they are not really much of a threat, the person who is threatening us put a Main Boss in each world that is really powerful, the main boss in this world is the Garbage Beast"

"Well with our skills and brains we could probably kick that guys butt!" said Kingsley

"You said it mate!" said Ty

"Absolutely!" said all of the others in unison except Sparx

"Oh no, I'm not going near any beasts of any kind, those guys are way too tough" said Sparx

"Come on Sparx, we got work as a team" said Spyro

"Well take us there Computer so we can do this thing" said Crash

"Very well, hang on tight!" said the Computer as the Space Ship went to Springfield.

Meanwhile back in the Convexity…

The Magician/Monster was sitting in his throne looking at the TV seeing all 24 going to Springfield in their Ship. (Sorry made a mistake)

"Those Brats are going to try and defeat me? They don't know who they're messing with!" as all of a sudden two of his minions came crashing in, one of them was a Loch ness Monster while the other was a mechanical monster. (Remember these two…?)

"Master, those Heroes are going to get Special Weapons to destroy you!" said the Loch ness Monster.

"Yes, that's just what they're going to do!" said the Mechanical Monster

"Well then, try to think of a way to stop them!"

"Yes Master!" as they both went away.

Space Ship…

The Heroes were talking to each other to learn more about each other's reputation or life for that matter.

"Well, we all seem to be great heroes, we each saved the Worlds in our own way!" said Samus

"Kicking Bad Guys butts just never gets old!" said Sora

"It's a pretty fun task!" said Crash

"Well Heroes, we our now above Springfield, get ready for landing!" said the Computer as the Space Ship landed…

**The Simpsons Tree House of Horror XXI**

The Opening Intro of Halloween is shown as the scene went to Gravestones, one had a man named President Bush, the second one was Media Violence, the last had Family Guy written on it and Peter Griffin popped out of the Grave and attacked the Camera. (Well I hate Family Guy it's just a rip off of the Simpsons) The Scene then went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "I will not sink my Vampire Teeth in students" as the Bell rang and he rode out with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpson Family ran in and sat down as Skeletons. The Scene finally went to the TV saying that the Creators and Developers are Gruesome Matt Groening, James Hell Brooks, and the late Zombie Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Space Ship landed and all of the Heroes got out and looked around, the darkness pretty much destroyed Springfield as everything was practically in ruins.

"I say, the Darkness pretty much made this place like Deathly Ghost Town" said Sparx

"Well we got to find the Special Weapons to save this place" said Crash

"Well let's go!" said Spyro as they went forward into Springfield but only to be stopped by a bunch of Vampire Nobodies.

"Gah Vampire Nobodies!" said Sora

"Let's take care of them!" said Spyro

"Yeah!" said Master Chief as they went into position.

_**Tension Rising Music on…**_

_**Information: "Defeat all 10 Nobodies!" (3 Paragraph fight, hungry here…)**_

_**Spyro used his Fire Fury and blasted all of the Vampire Nobodies with a huge amount of fire while Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of them with it. Master Chief used his best gun and blasted all of the Vampire Nobodies while Jak, Ratchet, and Fox did the same. The Vampire Nobodies let out a huge sound making them get thrown back into the Space Ship. Kingsley used his Sword and slashed all of the Vampire Nobodies with all of his might while Ty used his Fire Boomerang and slashed all of them with it. Kao used all of his Boxing Technique Skills on the Vampire Nobodies which were basically every boxing move. The Vampire Nobodies took a bite out of them making their HP drain down to one. Sora used Curaga before slashing his Kingdom Keyblade into all of the Vampire Nobodies while Sly used his Cane and slashed all of them too. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized every single on of the Vampire Nobodies with his Hammer while Pacman ate a dot and chomped all of them. The Vampire Nobodies super charged through each of them with Dark Energy, making them send flying through the air.**_

_**Sonic rammed all of the Vampire Nobodies up into the air where Link used all of his arrows and shot them at them. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado, sucking all of the Vampire Nobodies in while Tak stabbed them with his Spear. The Vampire Nobodies blasted Dark Energy at them, making their HP go down into the red zone. Samus grabbed a Bazooka that was lying around and then blasted all of the Vampire nobodies with it while Megaman super punched all of them into the air. Spyro used Red Gems to heal every body's HP while he did a melee attack of fire on every single one of the Vampire Nobodies, making 5 killed. The Vampire Nobodies tried to attack all of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash used his Death Tornado, attacking all of the Vampire Nobodies good while DK punched them madly or crazy. Croc and Rayman agreed to fuse together as they turned into Crocodile Rider and whacked every single on of the Vampire Nobodies with his tail. The Wampire Nobodies took a bite out of them, sucking their blood halfway, making them feel woozy. **_

_**Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed all of the Nobodies with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting every single one of them. Sparx tried his best by tripping the Vampire Nobodies onto the floor while Jak blasted them with his Peace Maker. The Vampire Nobodies tried to bite them again but they quickly dodged out of the way. All 24 of them used their Weapons and attacked the Vampire Nobodies with them and they were soon dead.**_

Few Moments Later…

"Well let's find Homer Simpson so he can help us find the Special Weapon" said Spyro

"Right" said all of them in unison except Sparx

"Right behind you buddy!" said Sparx as they looked for Homer Simpson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Big. Might need help on Humor in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Lard Lad!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Chapter: The Return of Lard Lad! Air Date: 12-22-07. I don't own anything! Oh and by the way there is Question Games for this one but not for the other seasons. This is an alternative or exile story of Season 1 so I just wanted to put Question Games in it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons Tree House of Horror XXI**

**The Opening Intro is shown as the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard, "I will not give my classmates garlic to see if their vampires" as the School Bell rang and he rode outside with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in and then knives attacked all of them. The Scene then went to the TV where it said that the Creators and Developers are Bat Groening, James Hell Brooks, and Sam Killer Simon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes at the Simpson House to see if anyone was home.

"Hello? Anybody home?" said Master Chief as they waited for a response but nobody responded.

"I wonder where Homer and his family could be…" said Spyro as they looked around the Simpson House until Crash spotted Homer on the Living Room watching TV with a Beer in his hands.

"Hey guys, there is Homer!" said Crash as he ran to him but accidentally tripped on one of Maggie's Toys and fell on Homer, spilling his Duff Beer.

"Oops Sorry" said Crash

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" said Homer as he strangled Crash really hard.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO SPILL MY PRECIOUS BEER!" as Homer strangled him more harder.

"Homer stop strangling our unexpected guests!" said Marge as she whacked him with her frying pan.

"OW! MARGE, DON'T DO THAT, I'm TRYING TO TEACH THIS GUY A LESSON!"

"Homer just let him go" said Marge as she gave him another Duff Beer.

"My rage is going, going…, gone…" said Homer as he let go of Crash and drank his beer.

"I hope you're all right" said Marge to Crash.

"I'm okay, I almost died though" said Crash

"It would've been fun to watch you die" said Spyro teasing him

"Shut up Spyro!"

"Well now let me ask a question, who are you and what do you want?" asked Marge

"Probably some Hobos asking for money" said Homer

"Homer!" yelled Marge

"What?"

"I'll explain" said Spyro as he talked to Marge everything.

"Oh, so you're Heroes looking for Special Weapons to save the worlds from Darkness?" asked Marge

"Yep, that's basically it" said Spyro as all of a sudden they heard something outside.

"Hmm, I wonder who it is" said Marge as she opened the door only to find Lard Lad in front of her face.

"AH!" yelled Marge as the Heroes came over and saw Lard Lad too.

"Oh my god, it's big!" said Jak

"What did I miss?" said Homer as he came over too.

"Ah! It's Lard Lad!" yelled Homer

"Yes it's me fat boy! I'm taking revenge on you!" said Lard Lad as he stepped back a little bit so they can fight him.

"Crash get your spinning butt over there and kill that guy!" said Jak

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MANIAC OR SOMETHING JAK?!" yelled Crash at the top of his lungs.

"Stop arguing and let's fight this guy to the ground!" said Spyro

"I'll help in just a minute" said Homer as he drunk his beer only to let his beer be knocked to the floor by Lard Lad.

"That does it!" said Homer as he growled and went outside to face Lard Lad.

"Let's fight!" said Sora

"I'll help as much as I can" said Marge also joining in to fight.

_**The Encounter Music on…**_

_**18 Bars of HP, Information: "Defeat Lard Lad with the help of Homer and Marge!" **_

_**Spyro and Crash decided to fuse together and together they fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Lard Lad hard in the chest. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado, attacking Lard Lad hard while Tak used his Spear and stabbed him in the chest. Lard Lad used his Giant Metal Doughnut and whacked all of them to the ground with it. Homer grabbed Marge and span her around so she can spin up into the air and whack Lard Lad hard in the head with her frying pan. Homer screamed and then started to pulverize Lard Lad's legs really hard while Sonic ran up to his head and punched his eyes. Lard Lad fought back by grabbing a nearby building and threw it all of them, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Final Form and slashing Lard Lad with his 2 Keyblades. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted Lard Lad with it while Ratchet, Fox, and Master Chief used their Blasters and blasted him with it. Lard Lad formed dark fire energy in his eyes and blasted all of them with it. **_

_**Kingsley used his arrows and fired all of them at Lard lad before slashing him hard with his sword. Megaman charged himself with strength and then mega punched Lard Lad up into the air while Pacman ate a dot and then chomped him hard in the face. Lard Lad used his Giant Metal Doughnut and threw it all of them, sending them into the Simpson House really hard. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Lard Lad in the chest with all of his strength while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted him really badly. Sly used his cane and slashed Lard Lad hard in the legs, making him fall onto the ground while Link shot all of his arrows at him. Lard Lad jumped into the air and blasted poisonous doughnuts at all of them, infecting their HP to one. Spyro quickly used Red Gems to heal everybody's HP before getting out his Dragon of Light Sword and super slashed Lard Lad's Head with it. Marge turned into Strong Marge, grabbed Lard Lad and whacked him onto the floor 5 times while Homer licked the spilled beer he dropped, turned into his funny Hulk form and super pulverized him. Lard Lad got mad and span around with his fists sticking out so he could hit all of them really hard. **_

_**Mario ate a mushroom, turned big as Lard Lad and whacked him with his Super Hammer before blasting his Super Flame on him, making him growl in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao agreed to fuse together as they turned into Australian King; he then attacked Lard Lad with Australian Power, attacking him with Australian Animals and Weapons. Lard Lad jumped up into the air and did a belly flop on all of them, making their HP down to one. Jak, Ratchet, Fox, Samus, and Master Chief fused into Ultimate Commander and blasted Lard Lad with his Nuclear Neon Blaster, making him growl in pain. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked Lard Lad onto the ground with his tail. Lard Lad grabbed Homer and blasted him with Dark Energy, making him K.O. **_

"_**Homie!" said Marge as she then growled at Lard Lad and turned her Frying Pan into a Giant One so she can flatten Lard Lad like a Pancake. Spyro used Red Gems, to revive Homer and everybody's HP while he used his Convexity Fury, attacking Lard Lad with the power of the Convexity. Lard Lad growled at all of them as he then grabbed the Tree House of the Simpsons and whacked all of them super hard with it. **_

_**Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and then blasted Lard Lad hard in the face with it while Sora used his Kingdom Keyblade and did 5 combos on him. DK got mad and punched Lard Lad hard in the face while Sonic tripped him onto the floor before he did a head dive onto him. Lard Lad got up and made his Giant Doughnut into a sharp razor before slashing all of them with it. All of the Heroes felt something inside them as they turned bright, joined together, placed their weapons together and then used Heroes Light of Destiny, blasting an incredible, glorious, and humongous amount of Light at Lard Lad and he fell to the floor dead. **_

Few Moments Later…

"And that's the end of that Chapter" said Homer whacking his scarf around like he was doing the Homer Simpson on TV.

"Well Homer, can you help us find the Special Weapons?" asked Spyro

"Uh I don't know I have to sleep on it" as Homer fell back and slept on the road.

"He's always lazy, believe me" said Marge

"I see" as Crash poured water on him and Homer woke up with a yell.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" said Homer as he strangled Crash again.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO SPILL COLD WATER ON ME!"

"Aye!" said all of the Heroes as they smacked their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	4. Chapter 4: The REturn of the Zombies!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Chapter of Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning: The Return of Zombies! Air Date: 12-23-07. The Second Gift of Draganta the Dragonlord. By the way, there was a cut scene where Sparx was supposed to talk somewhere in the last chapter. Here is the Cut scene.**

**Homer started strangling Crash hard.**

"**Ooh, that bud is going to die" said Sparx**

"**Quiet Sparx, although it's quite amusing" said Spyro as Sparx went over to Homer.**

"**Yeah that's it bud! Tear him to bits!" said Sparx**

**Here is another cut scene of the last chapter: **

**Sparx went up to Lard Lad's Face and made funny faces at him.**

"**Why you little pesk!" said Lard Lad as he whacked him aside with his Giant Metal Doughnut.**

"**Oh I'm dying! Somebody call the Ambulance!" said Sparx faking it.**

"**Sparx you're not funny and it's not sufficient!" said Spyro**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons Tree House of Horror XXI**

The Opening Intro is shown as the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard, "Brains, I need Brains for my master" as the School Bell rang and Bart went outside with his skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in as Killers and attacked the Camera. The Scene finally went to the TV where it said that the Creators and Developers are Bat Groening, James Hell Brooks, and Sam Killer Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Homer still strangling Crash while the Heroes just watched them.

"Homer stop fighting with Crash!" said Marge as she sprayed Homer with a hose.

"Ah! It burns! It burns!" said Homer as he rolled around the floor in pain.

"Thanks Mrs. Simpson" said Crash as he passed out on the floor.

"Uh you guys stay out here while I try to wake him up" said Marge as she picked up Crash and ran inside.

"Jees I thought Spyro was a handful" said Sparx in a mocking way.

"Sparx just shut up for 5 minutes! For 5 simple minutes!" said Spyro with a growl

"Fine, I'll entertain myself somehow" said Sparx as he went inside the Simpson House where he saw Crash drinking a glass of water for his throat.

"How you feeling idiot?" said Sparx

"Leave me alone, I'm in pain, go bug Fox or something!" said Crash

"You are such an idiot pouring water on him in the first place, you are a idiot, you are a idiot" said Sparx chanting.

"That's it, now you really pissed me off!" said Crash as he grabbed a fly swatter and chased Sparx with it around the house.

"Oh dear" said Marge as she smacked her head with her hand.

"Help a mad man is chasing after me!" said Sparx in a mocking voice.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" said Crash trying to swat him away with the Fly Swatter.

The Scene then went outside where Homer was drinking a Beer Can and the Heroes were just chilling.

"So Homer, when are you going to help us find the Special Weapons?" asked Spyro

"When I want to" said Homer as he scratched his butt and burped.

"Homer, just help them! You never do anything around the house anyways!" said Marge from the inside.

"Fine" as he finished all of his Beer

"Good, now before we go let's go get Crash and Sparx" said Spyro

"Uh let's not" said Jak as he pointed to a window where Crash was chasing after Sparx with a Fly swatter. The Heroes just fell to the floor in Anime Style.

"This is not Anime, this is a Cartoon!" said Homer yelling at the Author.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" said the Author

Crash and Sparx finally went outside but the chase drew on.

"Jeez you're fast!" said Crash

"Why you don't you eat some Vegetables loser!" said Sparx as he kept on flying away from him until all of a sudden he bonked into a Zombie.

"Ah, a Zombie!" said Sparx as he backed away from it.

"Zombie! Where?!" said Crash as he looked at the Zombie and got freaked out.

"Zombie!" yelled Crash

"Looks like we got company!" said Spyro as they got into position.

"Ooh Zombies, this takes me back" said Homer as he went into flashback.

_Flashback…_

_A Washington Zombie went to Homer._

"_Take that Washington!" said Homer shot him with his shotgun. Then an Einstein Zombie went over to him._

"_Eat led Einstein!" said Homer as he shot him with his shotgun. Then a Shakespeare Zombie came out of a locker. _

"_Shows over Shakespeare!" said Homer as he knocked him out with the end of his Shotgun. _

"_Is this the end of Zombie Shakespeare?" said the Shakespeare Zombie as he died on the floor. _

_End Flashback…_

"Homer, come on, let's fight!" said Spyro

"Oh right" said Homer as he joined them to fight while 19 more Zombies popped out of the ground.

_**Tension Rising Music On…**_

_**Information: "Defeat all 20 Zombies!" (2 Paragraphs sorry, I have a cold and I'm in a bad mood)**_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Zombies with his strong and sharp claws. Homer screamed and then started to pulverize all of the Zombies really hard while Sonic rammed all of them up into the air and then punched them back down onto the ground. The Zombies went over to them and started to claw at their chest for 5 seconds. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado, sucking all of them in and damaging them while Tak stabbed them with his spear. Jak, Ratchet, Fox, Samus, and Master Chief fused into Ultimate Commander before using his Nuclear Neon Blaster on all of the Zombies. The Zombies fought back by taking a bite out of them, making their HP down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga before using his Limit Form and then did Ragnarok on all of the Zombies, blasting lots of powerful particles at them. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Zombies with his tail. The Zombies got mad and then started to slash all of them silly till their HP went down into the red zone. **_

_**Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Zombies with it while Spyro used his Dragon of Light Sword and slashed all of them with it. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized all of the Zombies with his Super Hammer while Pacman ate a dot and chomped all of the Zombies 5 times, making 5 killed. The Zombies fought back by blasting dark energy at all of them, making their HP went down to one. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the Zombies with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted all of them. Sly used his cane and slashed all of the Zombies with it while Link shot a bunch of arrows at all of them. The Zombies got really mad and started to chomp them in the head except Spyro making them turn into Zombies. The Heroes and Homer tried to attack Spyro but he quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro was getting mad that is friends turned into Zombies as he realized a new power scorching inside him as he used Dragon Slash of Light, slashing all of the Zombies with the power of the Dragons and Light and soon they were all dead making the Heroes and Homer back to normal. **_

Few Moments Later…

"Whew, that was a close one" said Spyro

"Yeah, that wasn't so tough, it was easier when I fought Peter Griffin" said Homer

"Oh you want another round!" said Peter Griffin appearing getting ready to fight Homer.

"Yeah let's settle this! How dare you steal our jokes!" said Homer

"How dare you try to get us canceled!" said Peter Griffin

"Why you little! I'll teach you to copy my shows!" said Homer as he began to attack Peter.

"Ooh this could be interesting!" said Sparx

"Let's just watch"

"I'll help you guys after I settle a thing or two with Peter Griffin here!" said Homer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There is actually a battle for this in the next chapter. Who will win, Peter or Homer? Review Big!**


	5. Chapter 5: Homer vs Peter!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the um… whatever chapter it is: Homer vs. Peter. Oh how original, a title that was already used before, worst chapter title ever! Anyway please enjoy another 5 chapters of this story, thank Draganta for continuing this. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons Tree House of Horror (Forgot which one I did)**

**The Scary Intro of the Simpsons as the scary theme of the Simpsons was playing. The Scene went to Bart writing on the chalkboard saying, "Brains, I need brains for my master!" as the School Bell rang and he rode outside with his skateboard. The Scene went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons sit down on the couch but it was poisonous and they all died. The Scene finally went to the Simpson TV where the creator of the Simpsons is Matt Groening. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons Rock Version on…**

**12 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Peter Griffin Homer!" (Oh how original, Information that was already used, worst information ever!)**

**Homer screamed and then super pulverized Peter in the face, crotch, and chest before biting him on the neck and then throwing him into a Light post, making him yell in pain. Peter got mad and then drank some steroids, turning big and muscled as he attacked Peter and then super punched his crotch 3 times, making Homer's HP down to one. Homer quickly drank some Beer to heal his health before turning into his Hulk form and then strangled Peter hard in the neck for 5 seconds before kicking him high into the sky. Peter landed back down with a big thump, he then got up, stared at Homer angrily before using his Fart Flame Attack, taking down his pants as he farted and out came a huge flame that eventually hit Homer in the chest. Homer used his Woohoo attack, spinning around with fists hanging out as they attacked Peter 5 times in the head. Peter tried to throw a explosive Beer bottle at Homer except he quickly blocked the attack. **

"**You're doing great Homer, come on kick his ass!" said Spyro**

"**Kill him! Kill him!" said Sparx getting excited **

"**Crush, Kill, Destroy Peter Griffin!" said Homer**

**Homer drank 6 bottles of Beer making him drunk as he screamed at the top of his lungs and did a ultimate pulverize attack on Peter Griffin with all of his forms, making Peter really yell in pain. Peter gave him a "You're history pal!" as he then punched Homer up into the air before super headed Homer back down onto the ground, making his HP down into the red zone. Homer healed himself with some more beer and then used his Woohoo Attack again, knocking Peter into the air with his fists while he was spinning, making Peter yell in pain. Peter tripped Homer, making him fall to the ground before doing a deadly belly slam on him, belly flopping him on the stomach. Homer did a summersault on Peter before turning into his Fire Fighter form and then slashed him wit his axe. Peter tried to do his cannon attack which was forming into a ball but he quickly dodged the attack.**

"**Keep at it!" said Spyro**

"**He's probably down to his last 6 Bars of HP now" said Crash**

"**WOOHOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN KICK YOU IN THE CRACK OF DOOM!" said Homer**

**Before attacking, Homer said, "Eat led Peter Griffin!" as he then got out his gun and then shot Peter in the chest 5 times before kicking him on the chin. Peter jumped up into the air and then formed a black energy bomb in his hands before tossing it at him, making Homer get blasted into the Simpson House as his HP went down to one. Homer healed himself with last set of Beer as he turned into Pie Man and threw 5 explosive pies before turning into his 315 pound form and then flattened Peter like a bug with his belly flop. Peter used his Desperation Move, throwing explosive Beer bottles at Homer, blasting him with a bazooka, and then set him on fire, making Homer's HP down to one. Homer went back into the house and grabbed a beer to heal himself before going outside and attacked Peter with a chair. Peter tried finish Homer off with his End Show War attack which was trying to freeze Homer and set his show life backwards but he quickly dodged and then counter attacked with punches in the face.**

"**3 more turns should defeat him Homer" said Master Chief**

"**Kill him like you mean it! Come on kick him in the chest, balls whatever!" said Sparx**

"**Shut the fuck up!" said Peter**

"**Nobody says that to my new friends! Smoke your last butt Peter! I'm going to smoke your butt!" said Homer**

**Homer screamed at the top of his lungs and then pulverized Peter with all of the strength he got with all of his forms before blasting him with a nuclear gun. Peter used his Flaming Fart Attack on Homer, farting out a huge flame to hit Homer really hard in the face. Homer went into his car and then ran Peter over with it 5 times before getting out of the car and kicked Peter in the face. Peter got out from underneath the car and then did all of his wrestling techniques on him, making Homer's HP down to one. Homer learned a new technique which was called Gorilla Power of Death, turning into his King Kong form and then punched Peter with the power of Godzilla, making Peter lay dead on the floor.**

Few Moments Later…

"Now who stinks!" said Homer

"Nice job Homer, could you know help us find the Special Weapons?" asked Spyro

"Sure, after Moe's" said Homer

"HOMER! You go help them!" said Marge

"OH! Fine, let's go. Let us go to the Nuclear Power Plant, which is most likely where you'll find your special weapons" said Homer

"Hey Homer why don't we join the fun?" asked Bart who just came outside with his sister Lisa.

"Fine you can come along but no complaining!" said Homer

"Who are they?" asked Sonic

"They are my kids Bart and Lisa" said Homer

"Hi" said both of them in unison.

"Nice to meet you, come on, we haven't gotten a moment to lose!" said Sly as they all went to the Nuclear Power Plant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter?: Nuclear Battle!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nculear Battle!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 6****th**** Chapter of Spyro and Heroes: A Different Beginning, which is the Nuclear Battle. Now here is a preview of my last and final story: Spyro and the Heroes 7: The Epic Tournament! Summary: After 25 years of friendship of the Heroes and with all of the villains are long gone. A Tournament was being held and the Heroes decided to go one on one with each other. But what they didn't know is that somebody set this tournament just to destroy them. Find out what happens! SpyroxCynder, Master ChiefxSamus, and AngelxKrypto. (Yep their in there too with the exception of Angel being black/purple)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons Tree House of Horror!**

**The Opening Intro is shown as the scary type of the Simpsons Theme was playing in the background. The Scene went to Bart writing on the chalkboard saying, "I know it's cliché but, crush, kill, destroy!" as the school bell rang and he rode outside with his skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in and sat down on the couch but with that they got shot to death by the TV. The Scene went to the TV where it smiled in evilness ad the Creator of the Simpsons is Matt Groening!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro, Homer, Bart, Lisa, and the Heroes were at the Nuclear Power Plant. From there they saw pictures of the Garbage Beast every where. Of course the Heroes were aware who that was since it is the main boss of this world.

"Ah the Garbage Beast, our main boss!" said Kingsley

"Well we'll face it soon enough but for right now we got to go inside and find the Special Weapons" said Spyro

"Hmm, my radar says that there are 2 of the Special Weapons inside there" said Mega Man

"I think we have to be careful, if the so called Special Weapons are inside than Mr. Burns is probably going to be the future boss" said Lisa

"Wow Lis, you certainly know how video games work, but you don't even play video games" said Bart

"Yes I do, you just don't see it" said Lisa

"Let's go already. I have to go to the bathroom!" said Homer

"Fine" said Spyro

They all went in while Homer ran into the hallway and went to the nearest bathroom to do his business.

"Sheesh, this place is a mess! The Health Inspector should ban this place for good" said Sonic

"It would be nice but it probably won't happen, I want the pollution in Springfield decreased!" said Lisa

"Homer are you done yet you big buffoon!" said Sparx

"Don't make me come out there with a fly swatter!" said Homer

"Don't make him mad Sparx" said Spyro

"What it's fun and entertaining" said Sparx

"Whatever, let's keep going dudes!" said Bart

"What about Homer?" asked Crash

"He'll catch up soon!" said Jak

They then went further into the Nuclear Power Plant as they were unaware that Loch ness ad Mechanical Monster was watching them.

"Hmm, it's the Heroes and their local ally's!" said Loch ness.

"Should we pay them a deadly visit?" asked Mechanical Monster

"Let's go with surprising visit" said Loch ness as they ran in front of all of them.

"Surprise! Did we scare you, if not, then the scare begin" said Loch ness

"Great, Henchmen!" said Spyro

"We prefer the term visionary!" said Mechanical Monster

"Prepare to die!" said Loch ness as they got into position.

**The Encounter Music on…**

**13 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Loch ness and Mechanical Monster!" ( 3 Paragraph's I have to say because I got a bad grade n my science project so I'm way too pissed to make 4 right now)**

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed both Loch ness and Mechanical Monster with his strong and sharp claws. Bart and Lisa went over to both of them and did triple combo punches and kicks on them, making them growl in pain. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster fused into Mechanical Loch ness as he then whacked all of them into the wall with his strong tail that had an incredible force before changing back to normal. Jak, Ratchet, Fox, Samus, and Master Chief fused into Ultimate Commander and then blasted Loch ness and Mechanical Monster with a nuclear missile. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized both of them with his powerful deadly fists. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster formed electric balls in their hands and then threw it at all of them, making their HP electrified to one. Sonic rammed Loch ness and Mechanical Monster into the air while Pickachu used his Thunder Bolt attack, making both of them electrified for a while. Mario used his Hammer and did 30 combos on both of them. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster tried to attack all of them with dark energy blasts from their eyes except they dodged out of the way. **

**Spyro used his Red Gems to heal everybody before using his Dragon of Light Sword to slash both Loch ness and Mechanical Monster in the head. Sly used his Electronic Cane Spin move as he charged up his cane and then span around to hit both of them, making them deadly electrified from his cane. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster fused back into Mechanical Loch ness and then casted a dark spell on all of them, making their HP sealed at one HP. Bart attacked both of them with his rock slingshots while Lisa used her Buddha Hand power lightning attack on both of them. Mega Man and Kingsley felt a new power inside themselves as Mega Man used Cannon Attack, forming into a ball and super attacked both of them in the head, making them fall down into the ground while Kingsley did Warrior of Death slash, slashing both of them 100 times. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster tried to bite all of them in the head but they quickly blocked the attack. DK grabbed 10 barrels and then threw all of them at both of them. Spyro changed into his Light Spyro form, making him glow so bright that it broke the HP seals as he then blasted both of them with his Light of Heart Fury. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster deep dived into al of them with their teeth and it managed to hit everybody except Spyro and Crash as they were K.O. **

**Spyro quickly used his Red Gems to heal everybody before fusing with Crash again into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used a advanced Twin Fury, attacking Loch ness and Mechanical Monster with horrible and deadly tornados from every direction for 15 seconds. Link used his arrows and shot all of them at both of them while Kirby went over and slashed his Rainbow Sword in both of their chests, making them growl in pain. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster went over to them and then used their Dark Fury's, blasting all of them with strong waves of darkness, making their HP down to one. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile rider and then whacked both of them into the wall. Sparx did the best he can by grabbing a Toxic Barrel (a mini one) and then dumped the toxic on to them. Loch ness and Mechanical Monster tried to finish them off with death spells except they dodged each one. Pacman ate a dot and then chomped both of them silly. Klonoa and Tak used their faithful weapons and finished them off with them for 20 seconds and they were soon defeated.**

Few Minutes later…

"You will pay for this dudes!" said Loch ness as both of them soon disappeared.

Homer then came out from the bathroom.

"Ah! I haven't felt this good since 1989! So what did I miss?" asked Homer

"A very good battle!" said Spyro

"DAMM IT!" said Homer

"Come on, let's keep going!" said Crash

They continued to move a long, searching for the Special Weapons…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 7: Mr. Burns! **


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Burns!

**TFH:**** Hello and Welcome to the next chapter of Spyro and the Heroes: A Different Beginning! Air date: 2-26-08. I don't own anything! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My grandpa died at the age of 106 and I went to his funeral, so I was practically busy and sad. Also my good friend Erik Man or Brandon for that matter was an orphan, his mother, siblings, and his dad died so he has nothing now but my family happily took him in into our house, which made me feel a lot better. Now anyways enjoy. Oh and he won't review my stories because he knows what I'm writing. He will also help me on a new season that I didn't feel like making but you'll have to find out for yourselves. So he'll be writing on that story for me and also his typing is almost the same as mine. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**The Simpsons Tree House of Horror! **

The Scary Intro is shown as the scary Simpson Theme was playing in the background. The Scene then went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying; "I will not say that everyone is going to Hell" The School Bell rang as he rode outside with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in looking like vampires as they sat down on the couch. The Creator of the Simpsons is Matt Groening!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Spyro, Homer, Lisa, Bart, and the Heroes at the entrance to Mr. Burns's Office.

"Well the only place where it could possibly be is in here" said Homer

"Well let's go in!" said Spyro

"No, what if I get fired?" asked Homer

"You won't, I will promise that" said Spyro

"You're lying" said Bart and Lisa whispering into Spyro's ear.

"What was that?!" said Homer

"Uh nothing, let's just go in!" said Spyro

They then opened the door and entered. Ahead of them they saw Mr. Burns working on his Daily Jumbo Words.

"Ah! What do you want you trespassers?!" said Mr. Burns as he turned to Smithers

"Smithers, who are these nincompoops?" asked Mr. Burns

"Uh it's Homer Simpson, two of his children and some of his friends" said Smithers

"Simpson eh? Well then what do you want and get on with it!" said Mr. Burns

"Uh, Mr. Burns were just wondering if you have 2 Special Weapons?" asked Homer

"You mean these?" as Mr. Burns held up 2 of the Special Weapons.

"Give it to us oldie!" said Master Chief

"Finders keepers! Smithers, activate my dragon self" said Mr. Burns as Smithers turned on a machine with a lever and it them zapped Mr. Burns, turning him into his giant dragon form.

"AH! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!" said Homer

"Take this Simpson!" said Mr. Burns as he chopped Homer like sushi with his sharp tail.

"Oh great now I'm sushi!" said Homer as Mr. Burns ate him up.

"Now I gotten eaten by a bear, a elephant, a giant octopus and now this!" said Homer

"Hey let go of Homer!" said Spyro as they got into position to fight Mr. Burns.

"You won't win! Monty Burns will be the winner of this battle! HAHAHA!"

**The Simpsons Theme on… **

**14 Bars of Hp this time, Information Key: "Defeat Mr. Burns in 2 minutes so Homer won't be digested in his stomach!" (3 measly paragraphs…) **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Mr. Burns in the chest with his strong and sharp claws. Lisa turned into her Clobber Girl form as she turned strong and then punched Mr. Burns hard in the face, almost cracking his skull. Mr. Burns used his Toxic Flame of Death, breathing Nuclear Toxic Flames at all of them. Bart turned into his Stretch Boy form as he turned all elastic and extendible as he then squeezed Mr. Burns like a snake. Samus, Master Chief, Fox, Jak, and Ratchet used their blasters and then blasted them at Mr. Burns, making him yell in pain. Mr. Burns used his tail and then swung his tail at al of them, sending them into the wall really hard. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then whacked Mr. Burns with his incredible strength tail. Sonic rammed Mr. Burns up into the air as hard as he could while Sly used his Power Cane thrust, charging power in his cane and then thrusted his cane at Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns tried to bite all of them on the head but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**DK grabbed 10 Barrels and then threw it at Mr. Burns as hard as he can while Pacman ate a dot and he chomped Mr. Burns really hard in the chest. Klonoa used his Wind Attack, blowing Mr. Burns like a balloon while Tak popped him with his spear. Mr. Burns was angry at this as he then belly flopped on all of them, squishing them flat on the floor, making their HP down to one. There was only one minute left before Homer gets digested as Spyro healed everybody with his red gems as he then whispered to Sparx. Sparx nodded and smiled. "Okay! Hey Oldie Dragon! Over here!" said Sparx as he tormented Mr. Burns by slapping his eye and making faces. "Why you!" said Mr. Burns as he tried to swat him away but Sparx kept dodging. At that time Spyro jumped up and stabbed Mr. Burns in the chest really hard, making Mr. Burns yell in pain as blood trickled from his chest. "You'll pay for that!" as Mr. Burns rammed all of them into the wall really hard. **

**Ty used all of his elemental boomerangs and threw them at Mr. Burns for at least 10 seconds while Kao used his punch attack on Mr. Burns's head. Link used his Sword and sliced his chest open while Kingsley shot 100 arrows inside Mr. Burns's tail. Mr. Burns formed flaming books around him as all of the books attacked every single of them. Mega Man super punched Mr. Burns in the head, making his skull nearly cracked while Mario used Super Mario Attack, super punching Mr. Burns into the air and attacking Mr. Burns with combos of Hammer attacks. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and then thrusted it at Mr. Burns's chest like the rest did while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, electrocuting Mr. Burns like crazy. Mr. Burns tried to chop all of them up like sushi with his tail except they dodged out of the way. Bart and Lisa used their Simpson Combo Punch, punching Mr. Burns with 10 combos at a super fast speed. Spyro and Crash finished the job off by rolling into a ball and catapulting onto Mr. Burns really hard in the chest, making him yell in pain before collapsing on the floor dead while Homer trickled out of his stomach still alive but still like smelly sushi. "Whew!" said Homer **

Few Moments Later…

"Gah! You may have killed Mr. Burns but you will pay the consequences!" said Smithers as he ran away while Homer turned back into his normal self.

"Whew!" II was 5 seconds away from being completely digested in him" said Homer

Then all of the sudden the Garbage Beast jumped in and then growled at them.

"Hello freaks! I have been ordered by Jake the Ultimate Dark Monster to destroy you all, so prepare for all of you to die!"

"Oh if I ever see a monster like this I'm going to close my eyes and scream!" said Homer

"Let's just battle him!" as they got into position while the scene faded black before showing an image of a Rock Warrior.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Homer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter ?: Garbage Beast! And then later we have Human Realm… **


	8. Chapter 8: The Garbage Beast!

Erik Man: Erik Man here, welcome to whatever chapter of Spyro and the Heroes: A Different Beginning

**Erik Man: Erik Man here, welcome to whatever chapter of Spyro and the Heroes: A Different Beginning. I wrote this chapter myself, TTCK wouldn't even bother to get out of bed to work on this anyways. He says he misses his friends on the computer and he actually means it. I wish he would recover so I won't have to do many parts for him. Well anyways, I knew nothing about what this story is about, he just told me that there was a boss named a Garbage Beast or something and wanted me to do a battle and end it with going to the Human Realm. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Encounter Music on…**

**15 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Garbage Beast!" (4 Paragraph Fight, not three. Next one I'll try to do 5 if possible) **

**Homer charged up some blue energy and then let out a fire burp to damage the Garbage Beast greatly. Sora used his Kingdom Keyblade and slashed the Garbage Beast in the face while Kingsley shot a fire arrow up the Garbage Beast's nose. The Garbage beast felt lazily stupid from Kingsley's attack but he got the idea of punching all of them into the wall with his Garbage Punch. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Garbage Beast with lots of strong tornados. Samus, Master Chief, Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their blasters and fired in unison at the Garbage Beast, knocking him onto the ground. The Garbage Beast lunged at Spyro and blasted Sewage at him, sinking his HP down to one before sucking everybody else's HP to the red zone. Lisa used her Clobber Girl form and super punched the Garbage Beast into the ceiling while Bart used his Bartman attack, sending waves of Bat power at the Garbage Beast. Sonic used his Light Dash attack, dashing at the Garbage Beast at the speed of light. (Seems impossible…) The Garbage Beast got out his Garbage Blaster and blasted lots of yucky gooey stuff at all of them except Spyro. **

**Mario ate a mushroom making him turn big as he then smashed the Garbage Beast into the ground with his Super Hammer. Spyro quickly used his Red Gems to heal everybody including himself before stabbing his sword into the Garbage Beast with an incredible force. The Garbage Beast turned into a big green glob and then devoured all of them with his yucky gooey filth before spitting them out with their HP sucked halfway. Sly used his Silent Obliteration, sneaking behind the Garbage Beast before knocking him unto the air and making him fall into a hole, few seconds later he fell back down onto the ground. DK used his Exploding Barrel and then threw it at the Garbage Beast where it exploded in his face. **

"**Argh! You shall pay for that!" said the Garbage Beast**

**The Garbage Beast then got out his rusty garbage claws and then slashed them like sushi before zapping them all with darkness. Homer used his Ball form and then dashed into the garbage Beast at a fast speed before smashing him with Ball Smash. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and stabbed the Garbage Beast making colors of light flow inside him to damage him greatly. The Garbage Beast tried to a kick dive on all of them but they quickly dodged out of harm's way. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and then pulverized the Garbage Monster greatly with his fists of Death attack. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then attacked the Garbage Beast with his powerful and long tail. The Garbage Beast did a whirl wind punch on all of them, sending them hard into the wall. Pacman ate a dot before chomping the Garbage Beast. Link slashed the Garbage Beast's Arm while Mega Man super punched the Garbage Beast in the chest. **

**The Garbage Beast went over to them and then sucked their HP down to one to make him stronger. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and then smacked the Garbage Beast down to the ground. Lisa used her Sax Blues, spinning around with an incredible sax power at the Garbage Beast while Bart blasted Grenades with his slingshots at him. The Garbage Beast roared before trying to devour them but they quickly dodged out of the way and did a counter attack. All of the Heroes then felt a strange power as they glowed light, joined together and merged their weapons together as they used a fury called, Passion of Light Fury, blasting a burning passion of Light at the Garbage Beast making him growl in deep pain before collapsing on the floor dead as a bee. **

Few seconds later…

"Well we did it, thanks for your help, we got the 2 Special Weapons we needed" said Spyro

"No problem, come on dad, let's go the Natural History Museum!" said Lisa

"Oh! But I don't want to, that place makes me think!" said Homer

The three then went away while the 24 Heroes huddled together to talk.

"Well guys, let's get the other 22" said Master Chief

"I don't like leaving this place, it feels like home almost" said Spyro

"Yeah, but we got to go or we'll never save the world's from darkness!" said Crash

"Right! Every time we dilly dally puts us at more risk. Come on!" said Sly

The Heroes then ran outside and went to their Space to take of to their second destination to the other 2 Special Weapons.

Space Ship Control Room…

"Well, I wonder what our next destination is" said Spyro

"Let me wake up the computer so we know" said Fox

Fox went over to the Control Panel and then punched in the code and the Computer awoke.

"Hello Heroes, nice to see you again" said Computer

"Computer what is the next where about to the Special Weapons?" asked Fox

"The next 2 Special Weapons are in the Human Realm. The Boss there is City Giant. The Person that will lead you to the Special Weapons is a human named Carlos. Find him in order to get the Special Weapons you seek" said Computer

"Can you take us there?" asked Spyro

"Anything for the Heroes" said the Computer

The Computer then controlled the Space Ship to turn to the direction of the Human Realm…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry but TTCK said you had to review Big even if he wasn't around. So Review Big! **


	9. Chapter 9: Human Realm

Erik Man: There is no need to fear, Erik Man is here. (Line from Underdog mostly) Anyways, please enjoy the 9th Chapter of Spyro and the Heroes: A Different Beginning. Response to Draganta: TTCK says that you are a good friend for saying that. He wishes to talk to you but he is still ill for another 2 weeks, hopefully he will recover by then. I don't own anything and neither does my sick brother/friend. I also forgot to add Sparx to the last chapter but he is in here for a short time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space Ship control room…

"Human Realm is 2 minutes away" said the Computer

"Good, now anyways I wonder who this Magician Monster is, he doesn't sound that scary!" said Sonic

"Well let me check the Information Book!" said Spyro

Spyro grabbed the World Information Book from the shelf and then began flipping pages to the Magician Monster and then he found it. He began to read.

"The Magician Monster is known as Jake the Evil Magician/Monster. He lives in the Convexity ready to rule the worlds with darkness and destroy all of them at once. He was killed later and placed in a crypt by our fathers 20 years ago. Sealed with him was his pet owl whose job was to do deadly deeds" said Spyro

"Wow, our fathers killed him?" asked Crash

"That's what it says" said Spyro

"No wonder we were sent to the Dragon Realms" said Samus

"Yep, were the heirs of the bravest heroes" said Mega Man

"I still can't believe it, well what does the book say about the Human Realm?" asked Crash

"It says that Humans rule the world obviously, they have lots of fantastic buildings as far as the eye can see and the world is filled with cars, trucks etc" said Spyro

"What are those, I never heard cars" said Sparx buzzing around Spyro

"You'll just have to see for yourself Sparx now get away from my face!" said Spyro as he swatted him away.

"Okay, at least there is nothing dangerous there except that City Giant Boss" said Sora

"Don't be so sure, Jake's goons or his owl might appear once were over there" said Jak

"Were here, prepare for landing Heroes" said Computer

The Computer then landed the Space Ship into the Human Realm…

Spyro and the Heroes in… Halloween Terror! (Pictures of Halloween Pumpkins coming alive and children with their costumes on being turned into their costumes)

The Space Ship landed on a road in the Human Realm and the Heroes went out one by one. They looked around the place, the place was filled with darkness, Halloween pumpkins were lit around buildings and kids were doing their trick or treating.

"Must be Halloween in this part like Springfield" said Crash

"This place gives me the creeps but let's go and find Carlos" said Sora

"How are we going to find his House and how do we know what it looks like?" asked Ratchet

"Don't worry, the Computer gave me an image of Carlos's House, he lives in a two story building and his house is purple with a silver truck in front of it" said Fox

The Heroes looked around and they saw Carlos's House just around the corner.

"There it is, come on we got to talk to Carlos" said Spyro

The Heroes walked to Carlos's House but what they didn't know is that Jake's Owl was looking at them from above. It looked at them with evilness. It began to let out an evil hoot as it then let out a screech that shook the whole world. Few seconds later, Halloween Pumpkins blinked and then grew legs and feet ready to strike. The kids screamed as their costumes took over them and they were turned into creatures their costumes were. Decorations of Halloween came alive and started to attack. Advertisements came alive as well and they went to cause havoc.

Back to the Heroes…

The Heroes knocked on the door not noticing the terror behind them.

"Hello, anybody home?" asked Spyro

"I don't have any candy so go away!" said a teen like voice

"No not that, were here to talk" said Spyro

"Fine"

They heard footsteps as the door opened revealing a 14 year old boy with blue jeans, a white T-shirt and had black hair.

"Hi I'm Spyro the Dragon and these are my Hero friends" said Spyro

The Teen didn't move because he was shocked at seeing them as he fell to the ground.

"I guess he was shocked at our appearance" said Crash

"Well let's just pick him up and drag him into something comfortable" said Spyro

Spyro and the Heroes picked him up with ease and led him to his couch to let him lay there while Crash got out a bottle of water and poured water on him. The Teen then jolted up and looked at them. He still seemed shocked but he didn't fall.

"I must be dreaming, you aren't supposed to be here" said the teen

"No you're not dreaming this is real" said Sparx buzzing around the Teen and examining him closely.

"I'm actually seeing video game characters? Well this is a first" said the teen

"Um yeah well uh, are you Carlos?" asked Crash

"It's Carlos Karoo Frenzy to you, anyways why are you here?" asked Carlos

"Were here to stop the darkness" said Crash

"I know that, video game characters wouldn't be in my face if there is something to do with the darkness outside" said Carlos

"We are looking for Special Weapons that you might have found" said Spyro

"Special Weapons? There are many types of Special Weapons, be more specific it could be a gun or what" said Carlos

"The Special Weapon is a sword that has sparkling light power on it" answered Spyro

"Oh I saw two at the ugly stick tower" said Carlos

"Why is it called that? Sounds yucky to me" said Sparx

"It's called that because it is ugly and useless" said Carlos

"How far is it from-a here?" asked Mario

"10 miles Mario, it will take 2 hours to get there by feet, 30 minutes by car" said Carlos

"Can you take us there?" asked Spyro

"Sure but right now I can't help you, I was challenged to a Skateboard Competition by some wackos so I can't miss that, other wise I'm the laughing part of the city" said Carlos

"What if we can help you?" asked Spyro

"That might be fine, all right it's a deal" said Carlos

"Um guys, you might want to look outside" said Crash pointing out the window.

The Heroes went to the window and they were shocked. Advertisements were destroying buildings. Halloween Pumpkins were killing people, and lots of other gruesome things happened.

"Oh… My… God…" said Spyro

"Looks like we got evil company" said Fox

"I'm shivering in my yellow tail section" said Sparx not being sarcastic for once

"Eh, even if that's happening, the wackos will still be at the Skateboard park waiting for me…" said Carlos as he paused for a bit before speaking again

"And their so called Girlfriends" said Carlos

"Well we'll help you out, and then we'll stop these Halloween guys, get the Special Weapons and defeat a boss" said Spyro

"What Boss?" asked Carlos suspiciously

"You'll find out" said Crash

"Well anyways I need you to put these clothes on so you won't be recognized by the wackos" said Carlos

Carlos gave each of them shirts, jeans, hats, and everything to disguise them.

"Now we'll go…" said Carlos

All of them then went away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boring chapter huh? Review Big like TTCK says. The next chapter holds a guest appearance by a special fanfiction member. No it's not Draganta, he will appear in the Human Realm but not in that chapter but you won't be able to read it for weeks because 5 chapters are up and TTCK says that you Draganta should pick your next 5 chapter choice of any season except Angel and Friends.


End file.
